1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animal dryer and, more particularly, to such an apparatus which is an enclosure containing the animal and is provided with means to force hot air through the enclosure to dry the animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The bathing and grooming of domestic animals and particularly dogs can be a difficult and time consuming task. Many animal owners are reluctant to undertake the bathing and drying due to the lack of adequate ways to restrain and contain the animal as well as a lack of a fast and efficient drying mechanism. Veterinarians and operators of kennels often do not have the time or manpower necessary to adequately bath and dry the animals.
After an animal is bathed the hair of the animal must be dryed quickly and safely. There are inadequate hair drying devices in use today which either do not adequately dry the hair, so as to subject the animal to possible sickness, or may apply too great of heat to the hair which causes great discomfort to the animal. There do not appear to be any prior art devices which efficiently contain the animal and apply non-localized heated air to dry the animal quickly and thoroughly.